Miyavi
Miyavi (jap. 雅''miyabi'', Künstlername: 雅-MIYAVI-; bürgerlicher Name: jap. 石原貴雅 Takamasa Ishihara, * 14. September 1981 in Osaka, Japan) ist ein japanischer Musiker. Miyavi startete seine Karriere als Gitarrist und Background-Sänger bei der Visual Kei-Band Due'le Quartz und ist seit deren Auflösung Solokünstler. 2007 beschloss er, sich Yoshiki Hayashis Projekt S.K.I.N. als Gitarrist anzuschließen. Biograpfie Laut der Zeitschrift „Rock and Read“ Vol.4 wurde Miyavi als Sohn einer Japanerin und eines Zainichi-Koreaners in Osaka geboren. Später zog die Familie nach Kawanishi, Präfektur Hyōgo. Miyavi sagt von sich selbst, dass er als Kind ein guter Schüler war und gern Fußball spielte. Mit 15 kaufte sich Miyavi seine erste Gitarre und er begann sich am Songwriting zu versuchen, nachdem er sich eine Verletzung am Bein zuzog, so dass er eine Zeit lang keinen Fußball spielen konnte Miyavi war mit 17 das jüngste Mitglied der Indie-Rockband Due'le quartz, die sich 1999 gründete. Damals schrieb er sich „Miyabi“, was „elegant“ bedeutet. Er schrieb die meisten Songtexte der Band. Als sich Dué le Quartz im September 2002 auflösten, beschloss Miyabi, seine Karriere als Solokünstler fortzusetzen. Er wurde von dem japanischen Independent Label PS Company unter Vertrag genommen und stellte unter seinem neuen Namen „Miyavi“ (wird im japanischen wie Miyabi ausgesprochen) sein erstes Album Gagaku vor. Nach der Veröffentlichung seines ersten Musikvideos Girls, be ambitious wurde offensichtlich, dass Miyabi und Miyavi sich sowohl optisch, wie auch musikalisch voneinander unterschieden. Ohne die Band begann er, seinen Freiraum zu nutzen und mehr mit der Musik zu experimentieren. Er komponierte nun einige humorvolle Songs, die von kreischenden Gitarren und seiner rauchigen Stimme getragen wurden. Im Gegensatz dazu wirken viele andere seiner Stücke chaotisch und aggressiv. Durch diese große stilistische Bandbreite erschloss er sich eine neue Fangemeinde. Sein Aussehen änderte sich ebenfalls stark. War er früher in schwarzem Lack und Leder mit kunstvoll gestylten langen Haaren zu sehen wie etwa bei seinem Model-Photoshooting für die Gothic & Lolita Bible, so trägt er jetzt weitere und poppigere Kleidung. Er gehört jedoch immer noch zum Visual Kei. In diversen japanischen Musikzeitschriften wie der Fool's Mate, Arena 37c und Shoxxsind regelmäßig Bilder von ihm zu sehen, auf denen er sich verspielt und lustig darstellt. Kleine Schritte im Schauspielgeschäft machte der Musiker, als er zusammen mit seinem früherem Bandkollegen Sakito im Film Ryomano Tsumato Sono Ottoto Aijin. mitspielte. 2003 spielte er außerdem sich selbst im Film Oresama.Bereits 2004 ergab sich für Miyavi die erste Chance, in den USA auf drei verschiedenen Anime-Conventions zu spielen, allerdings musste er in letzter Minute wegen internen Problemen absagen. Im selben Jahr erzielte er aber mit seiner Single Ashita,Genki ni Naare'' (dt. Werd morgen happy/munter)'' einen großen Erfolg, da diese es auf Platz eins der Oricon-Indies Charts schaffte. Karrie Im Oktober 2004 wechselte Miyavi zweitweilig zum Major Label Universal und veröffentlicht die Single Rock no gyakushū -Superstar no jōken-/21 Seikigata Koushinkyoku, ab der er in den Credits als „MYV“ zu finden war. Er komponierte, arrangierte und produzierte seine Musik bis zu seinem Album Miyavizm (2005) allein. Da er alle Instrumente, die in seinen Lieder zu hören sind, selbst spielen kann, nahm er bis zu diesem Album seine Songs allein im Studio auf. Daher benötigte er für seine Liveauftritte Sessionmusiker und spielte bereits mit vielen in der Szene bekannten Musikern, wie dem Gitarristen Pata (X Japan) und dem Schlagzeuger Shinya (Luna Sea) zusammen. Im Juli 2007 stellte Miyavi die Kavki Boiz vor, eine Gruppe von Musikern, bestehend aus einem Steptänzer, einem Beatboxer, einem Schlagzeuger und einem DJ sowie einem Bassisten, die ihn bis Anfang 2009 begleiteten. Seine Musik vereint durch diese Zusammenarbeit Pop, Rockund Hip Hop. Ab 2005 und auch 2006 wurde die Musik des Musikers poppiger und akustischer, was in seinen weiteren Alben MYV Pops und Miyaviuta -Dokusou-'' zu hören ist. Live war seine neue Musik an fünf Tagen anlässlich seiner ''25 Shūnen Kinen Koen Tokyo Geijutsu Gekijo 5 Days -Dokuso-'' Konzert-Serie zu hören, die im Tokyo Metropolitan Art Space um seinen 25. Geburtstag im September 2006 stattfand. In den darauffolgenden sechs Monaten nahm sich Miyavi Zeit, um in Amerika an einer Sprachschule Englisch zu lernen. Laut einem Interview von 2009 lernte er vormittags, nahm anschließend Tanzunterricht, um dann am Abend Freunde zu treffen und/oder Street performances zu machen. US-Debüt, ''Neo Visualizm und S.K.I.N. Am 25. Mai 2007 verkündete Miyavi auf der JRock Revolution, die von Yoshiki im Wiltern Theatre in Los Angeles veranstaltet wurde, dass er offiziell Yoshikis Superband S.K.I.N. als Gitarrist beitreten würde, neben Yoshiki, Sugizo (Luna Sea) und Gackt. S.K.I.N. hatten ihren ersten und bis dato einzigen Liveauftritt auf der Anime Expo in Long Beach, Kalifornien am 29. Juni 2007. Für Miyavi schloss sich ein weiteres Solo-Livekonzert in Amerika an, das am 17. Februar 2007 in Las Vegas stattfand, nachdem es nur kurze Zeit zuvor auf Miyavis Online-Blog angekündigt worden war. 2007 legte Miyavi mit seinem vierten Major-Album nach. 7 Samurai Sessions -We're Kavki Boiz-'', das von TeddyLoid gemischt wurde, markierte eine weitere musikalische Entwicklung in Miyavis Karriere, denn es beinhaltete eine Vielzahl neuer Sounds wie verschiedene Trommeln, Schallplattenspieler (turntable) und Tap-Dance. Für sein nächstes Projekt schloss sich Miyavi zusammen mit den „Kavki Boyz“ unter dem Motto „Neo Visualism“. Miyavis siebte Major-Single ''咲き誇る華のように-Neo Visualizm-/ Kabuki Danshi (saki hokoru hana no you ni) kam am 20. Juni 2007 auf den Markt und stieg auf Platz vier der Oricon-Charts ein. Die Support-Tour The Beginning of Neo Visualizm Tour ging am 16. Juli los, beinhaltete 20 Konzerte in Japan sowie eins in Korea und dauerte sechs Wochen. Am 29. Juli 2007 gab Miyavi im Bonner Brückenforum im Rahmen der Animagic sein erstes Konzert in Europa und kam auf seinen beiden Welttouren 2008 und 2009 erneut nach Europa zurück. Nach seiner Single Subarashikikana, kono sekai - What A Wonderful World (14. November 2007) veröffentlichte er zusammen mit Sugizo (Luna Sea, S.K.I.N.) die Single Hi no hikari sae todokanai kono basho de (16. Januar 2008). Ein neues Album, This Iz the Japanese Kabuki Rock, folgte im März 2008. Im Anschluss packte Miyavi seine Crew ein für die fast ausverkaufte Tour This Iz The Japanese Kabuki Rock Tour 2008, die ihn in 33 Städte in 14 Ländern brachte und die auf der DVD This Iz The Original Samurai Style verewigt wurde. Musikalisch versuchte sich Miyavi an seinem ersten Remix-Album,Room No. 382 (mit Unterstützung von TeddyLoid). Das neue Jahr 2009 grüßte Miyavi am 3. Januar mit der 10th Anniversary Commemorative Performance im Nippon Budokan, bei der alle Künstler, die bei PS Company unter Vertrag stehen, auftraten. Es folgten weitere DVD- und Photobook-Veröffentlichungen. Das Jahr hielt weitere Überraschungen für die Fans bereit: Miyavi beschloss, sich nach 10 Jahren von PS Company zu trennen und sein eigenes Label, J-Glam, Inc. zu gründen. Außerdem bestätigte er Gerüchte um sein privates Glück: Miyavi ist seit 2009 mit Sängerin Melody verheiratet und hat inzwischen zwei Töchter mit ihr. Die Fans in den USA mussten 2009 auf seine Auftritte im Rahmen zweiten Welttournee Neo Tokyo Samurai Black aufgrund einer Verletzung verzichten. Seit 2010 ist Miyavi bei EMI unter Vertrag und änderte seinen Künstlernamen hierfür zu '雅-MIYAVI-'. Unter dem neuen Namen wurden die Single Torture (15. September) und das Album "What's My Name?" (13.Oktober) veröffentlicht. Sonstiges Miyavi ist auch in der Öffentlichkeit leicht an seinen Tattoos zu erkennen, mit denen er praktisch „übersät“ ist. Er sagte in einem Interview, sie hätten alle etwas mit Dingen zu tun, die in seinem Leben eine Rolle spielten. In seiner freien Zeit führt er ein Online-Tagebuch, in dem er zum Teil berichtet, was er erlebt hat oder seinen Fans Nachrichten zukommen lässt. Manchmal bittet er seine Fans sogar darum, ihm Witze zu schicken, um ihn aufzuheitern. Auch während Live-Auftritten hat er viel Kontakt zu ihnen. thumb|212px|Miyavi mit Tattoos